conquerors_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
War General of the Naum
War General of the Naum, 'or '''Lead General of the Naumi Invaders '''is the highest rank one can achieve as the Leader of then entire Naumi Army of the Naum civilization, located in northern Sweden. Chief Ragnar, is the current Chief of the Naum, and is the official leader of the army, but leaves a Commander-in-chief to do it, while he focuses on other direct things. General 'Fordac Rough-Beard is the current War General Commander, in place of on-leave Kuznar. 'About the Rank' Only proffesionally known War-leaders get this high of an honor. Only the best, who have done much and served for a long time to earn it. Kuznar is the current War General. The War general rarely goes and directly fights, as it poses a great risk to his life. But he does make his way the capital, the leader of the place he is leading an invasion or conquering of. Every soldier gets specialized weapons, depending on their rank. The War General, decides what weapons his men get, and is responsible for knowing the stats, money etc. of all this. The General gets whatever weapons he pleases, of course, and is obviously the best weapons. The Naum Warship Collage, or Navy, is controlled by a General of its own, which controls Warships in the northern Arctic. The Army General, of course, is a higher leader and officially controls it, as it is part of the Naumi Invaders army as a whole. But they leave its own General, who is currently General Ragnel, 'son of Chief Ragnar, to control the Naval part. 'History Since before the Naum even reached the shores of Northern Sweden, prior to 800 BC, a general has been in place to control the warriors and soldiers of the early tribe. After the Eskimos fought the Naum in many early battles, the Naum soon relocated to building underground cities. Since then, the Rank has been no different and serves its main purpose. 'Known Famous Generals' *'General Halgar (s. 815 BC - 764 BC) -- '''The very first known Naum war chief. He led the first attacks on the Eskimos in the early days of the Naum, and served the longest as well known (51 years). He has many statues devoted to him around Naum strongholds. *'General Jac (s. 730 BC - 701 BC) - 'Led the Attack on Pearl, a major attack on the icy caves of the eskimos in 711 BC. This also got the Naum much more land conquered. *'General Holgrath (s. 603 -- 598 BC) -- 'Known for his excellency as a general as well a political leader. He was so good as general, became Chief of the Naum later as well. He was assassinated in 591 BC. *'General Gath (s. 539 -- 519 BC) -- '''The General prior to Kuznar. Gath was a great builder and ordered the conquering of many settlements on the north coast. Very few men died under his reign. Category:Pages added by TheLoneNord Category:Naum